Coming to Understand
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: My first Deltora Quest fic. Lief has one last great adventure left. Join him on his quest to save something very important to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest, Deltora Shadowlands, or Dragons of Deltora. I just like to play with the characters.**

Jasmine felt sick. The illness of the past few days was lingering, and kept her weak and irritable. Sharn had attended to her every need, but she still wished that Lief could be there. It figured; when Jasmine needed her husband the most, he was settling a deal in Tora. She had wanted to go, but then she became sick. Lief had promised to return quickly, but it would still be at least three more days before he returned.

"Jasmine, how are you feeling this morning?" Sharn asked her daughter-in-law as she brought her breakfast that morning. Jasmine took one look at the food, and then grabbed the pot next to the bed and retched. Sharn set the tray down and sat by Jasmine's side, rubbing her back until the contents of her stomach had stopped heaving.

"Would you like to try to eat something? It may help," Sharn urged her to take some soft apple slices.

"No thank you, Sharn. I cannot seem to keep anything down."

"This illness may be more serious than I thought. Maybe it would be best if someone a little more qualified than I take a look at you." Jasmine didn't like the idea of someone examining her, but she knew that Sharn was probably right.

"That would probably be a good idea," Jasmine replied.

"There's an old midwife in the town. She helped me deliver Lief, and she has a great knowledge of herbs and remedies for all ailments. I'll go get her this afternoon," Sharn decided.

"That sounds fine," Jasmine gave a soft reply, then picked up the dry toast on the tray behind her. "I might as well try something."

Within five minutes, the toast had come back up.

**AN: I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. Review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I own the plot and Janye. I do not own Jasmine, Sharn, Lief, or anyone else you recognize.

This chapter is dedicated to LadyLapisLazuli, my only reviewer. Thank you!

* * *

Janye pushed gently on Jasmine's stomach. She tried not to cry out, mostly because she became more aware of her hunger, and wanted to eat something. She had finally managed to eat some crackers that afternoon, but they were not enough to curb her hunger.

"Milady, when did you start becoming sick?" Janye asked, her dark blue eyes soft and gentle, crinkled with years of laughter and smiles.

"Three days ago. I woke up feeling very ill, and have not been able to feel well since," Jasmine replied. Sharn, who sat next to her, held her hand as a moral support.

"That was just before the King left, was it not?" Janye clarified. With nods from both women, she continued. "Do you have any guesses why you might be sick?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I have never felt this sick. I have no idea why this could be."

Sharn, however, put forth a theory that had been forming in her mind for the past few days. "I believe, that possibly, Jasmine may be with child."

Jasmine looked at her mother-in-law incredulously. "What? That cannot be possible! I cannot be with child!" Jasmine was frantic in her denial.

"Do you have any evidence that you are not with child?" Janye asked. She herself, after talking with Jasmine, believed that an heir was on the way.

"No, but… but…" Jasmine didn't know what to say in the face of these women. Both wore looks of deep conviction in their diagnosis. Jasmine couldn't believe what they were saying.

"A baby? Me?" Jasmine thought of what this meant. She and Lief were with child. They were expecting. There would be a new heir.

"It's still early, and I believe that it would be best not to announce anything as of yet. But I do offer my sincerest congratulations, and I hope that you will ask for my assistance along the way. I would be honored to help at any time," Janye said her goodbyes, then left Jasmine and Sharn to adjust to this revelation.

"Sharn, I, I'm not ready. I can't be a mother. I, I don't know the first thing about raising a child," Jasmine began crying, and didn't know why she did. She was never one to get emotional, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Shhh, it will be fine. I will be there for you every step of the way. I was frightened too, when I learned that I was expecting. It's a challenging task, but you can do it." Sharn smiled and hugged Jasmine tight as she allowed the silent, mysterious tears to stream down her cheeks.

"What do I tell Lief?" Jasmine asked once she had calmed down enough to think coherently.

"You tell him that you are expecting a child. He will be thrilled, and the two of you will start a whole new part of your lives together," Sharn explained.

"I just hope he's happy," Jasmine said, not really feeling happy herself. In fact, those crackers were not staying down like she thought they would.

"Excuse me," Jasmine murmured and ran to the now frequently used pot.

* * *

I apologize for another short chapter, but the more reviews, the faster I post. So review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lief took in a deep breath of air. Maybe he was biased about his home town, but he thought there was nothing better than the streets of Del. The city was bustling with energy today. Farmers hurried their summer harvests to the market, and walked away with coins jangling in pockets. Young children played games of tag and hide-and-seek in the streets. Mothers raced around the market, after the children, and haggling for the best deals. Lief smiled at the life and vibrancy of the city; a city that was growing free from the fear of the Shadow Lord.

"King Lief, welcome back!" A soldier greeted him as he trotted his horse toward the old blacksmith forge.

"Thank you Sven. It's good to be back," Lief acknowledged him, and rode on.

"Lief, I'm so happy to see you!" His mother pulled him into a tight embrace as she met him in the garden. She had been pulling some weeds that were growing around her old vegetable patch when she heard Lief's horse ride up.

"I know mother. I'm happy to see you too," he hugged her back. As they broke apart, Lief looked expectantly at the door, hoping someone else had heard his approach.

"She's still not feeling well," Sharn read his thoughts. "She's up in the bedroom."

Lief smiled at his mother's intuition, then raced up the stairs three at a time, eager to see his wife.

He opened the door to their bedroom and his breath hitched. She was lying on the unmade bed, covers piled around her rather than on top of her. Her ebony hair floated around her head and face. She laid spread out on the bed, and she looked positively beautiful. Lief struggled to find a spot to sit down next to her sleeping form.

"I missed you Jasmine," he whispered quietly, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He stroked her bare arm as her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.

"Lief?" she croaked, her voice not fully waking up.

"Yes Jasmine?" he replied, still stroking her arm.

"Lief, I'm so glad you're back!" Jasmine said, and pulled him down so he was lying next to her. He placed a soft kiss on her arm, then moved to her lips. They both got swept away with the passion, forgetting the past days of missing one another and enjoyed being together again.

"I missed you," Jasmine said, warm in Lief's tight embrace.

"I missed you too. Everyday there felt like an eternity without you," Lief replied, and held Jasmine more tightly.

Jasmine allowed herself to enjoy just being in Lief's arms once again. She ignored the nagging pit in her stomach, and the voice in her head that repeated _tell him_ over and over.

"How are you feeling?" Lief broke the pleasant quiet they were enjoying. "Mother said you were still not well."

"I'm feeling better than I was." _At least, health wise_, she thought.

"That must have been something pretty bad. I don't think I've ever seen you that sick before," Lief tried to sympathize.

"I've never been that sick before. I've never had this happen before." Jasmine was thinking about the baby, and didn't realize her slip.

"Never had what happen before?" Lief asked. Jasmine then realized her slip, and had to think fast. She knew that Lief would be ecstatic about the news, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him. But she couldn't flat out lie to Lief.

"Just this sickness. Sharn brought in a friend of hers, a midwife with a large knowledge of illnesses, and she told me what was wrong with me, that's all." Jasmine carefully omitted the diagnosis.

"And what is wrong with you?" Lief pried. Jasmine sighed, knowing the truth had to come out eventually. And the longer she postponed it, the harder it would be.

"Lief, your mother and Janye, the midwife, think that I'm, well, they believe there's a possibility, I…" Jasmine tried to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Lief asked, now worried. Jasmine silently cursed herself. _He probably thinks I'm about to tell him I'm horribly, fatally sick,_ she thought.

"It's nothing serious," she said to calm his fears. "I'm… with child."

Lief looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what she had told him.

"With child? You mean, you're going to have a baby?" Lief asked, trying to get over the enormity of it all.

Jasmine got suddenly scared. What if Lief wasn't happy about this? She was already feeling overwhelmed and disbelieving about the whole thing; she couldn't handle it if they both weren't ready.

"Yes Lief," she answered slowly. "WE are going to be having a baby." With these words, Lief's smile spread from ear to ear.

"We're going to have a baby!" he nearly shouted. Jasmine shushed him right away.

"It's still very early. We don't want the entire country to be excited about an heir that may not even be coming," Jasmine, ever the voice of reason, explained.

"I understand," Lief replied. "A baby. Jasmine, thank you for making this one of the best days of my life." Lief kissed Jasmine passionately, and they were both swept away from all other thoughts as they enjoyed the moment.

One person was not as easily distracted. "The King will soon look on this day in utter despair," the creature murmured, then turned with glee to report to his master.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine sat at the table, eating everything in sight. Once she had gotten over her sickness, her appetite came back a hundred fold. It was rare to see her without some item of food in her hand, whether during meal times, between, or the late night cravings that had Lief constantly heading to the palace just for food.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," Lief replied as he slowly ate his own food.

"I feel much better. The last three months were torture!" Jasmine groaned, then dove into her food once again. Lief had become amused at the speed and ferocity that Jasmine had when it came to eating now.

"Well, I'm meeting with some representatives from D'Or up at the castle this afternoon. Would you like to come with me, or will you stay here?" Lief asked his wife as he cleared the breakfast dishes.

"I was going to meet with Janye in a few hours," Jasmine said reluctantly. She had not had the chance to meet with old friends for several months, since Lief had stopped letting her go on travels with him. Now that she was beginning to show her pregnancy, it was important that she stay where she was protected; Lief had reminded her of that many times. Jasmine reluctant agreed to it, and had not left Del since discovering about the baby.

"Well, I hope that goes well. I'll see you this evening then?" Lief gave Jasmine a kiss on the head, then headed up the well-worn path up to the castle. He and Jasmine slept and ate in the forge, but Lief went to the castle every day for some business or duty. Now that Jasmine was practically imprisoned in the house, it was harder for her to see Lief head off every morning and not return until evening.

Jasmine had tried to fill her days with useful activity. Though at first she mostly sat in bed, trying to keep food down, she didn't have that excuse anymore. Sharn was beginning to teach her to knit and sew clothing, but Jasmine felt her fingers were just too clumsy for such a delicate task. Every time she looked at the yarn that sat in a large basket, she cringed. She knew that the baby would need blankets, coats, and lots and lots of clothes, but she just couldn't stand to sit for hours and hours, only to come up with a tangled mess.

"Maybe I could try to stitch that blanket again," Jasmine sighed. Sharn had given her a large amount of scraps of cloth, and told her that they would make a good blanket once she put the pieces together. Jasmine had had a little more success sewing, so the blanket was much closer to done than any of the knitting.

"Or, little Queen, you can come with me," a voice from the shadows spoke quietly. Jasmine turned to look that the figure, but couldn't see into the darkness.

"Who – who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you," the figure, still shrouded in darkness, took a small step forward. Then a sharp snap came from its fingers, and Jasmine felt strong ropes bind her tightly.

"My master has been _dying_ to meet you." Jasmine, unable to speak, finally got her first look at the creature, and nearly screamed around her bindings before it again snapped its fingers, and Jasmine fell unconscious.

"He will be most happy to see you."

* * *

I thought about leaving it just at that, but since I had a good day (It was my birthday) I'll give you some more

* * *

"King Lief, I must speak with the King," Janye begged the guard at the gate.

"The King is in an important meeting, and cannot be disturbed, especially from peasants such as you," the soldier scoffed at her, and moved to push her away again.

"What is going on here?" Sharn asked the guard, then caught sight of the old midwife. "Janye, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Jasmine?" Sharn struggled to keep her voice calm. She didn't want the guards to think anything was going on if nothing was wrong. The nation was still oblivious to Jasmine's pregnancy, and it would stay that way as long as the family could help it.

"Jasmine is missing. I went to the forge like we had agreed upon, and she wasn't there!" Janye explained, wishing the soldier would let her in.

"Gareth, please let Janye in. I must speak with her," Sharn urged the guard. He followed the order quickly, stepping aside for the older woman. She humphed at his cold manner, then fell into step with Sharn as she hurried them off to Lief's meeting.

"Tell me everything. Jasmine was gone? You couldn't find her anywhere?" Sharn tried to get the entire story.

"I knocked on the door, not wanting to alarm her, of course. When there was no reply for several minutes, I opened the door, thinking she may be upstairs and hadn't heard me knocking. I walked into the kitchen, not noticing anything wrong. I went upstairs, but Jasmine wasn't in the bedroom. I searched the house up and down, but no one was there. I looked around the garden as well, calling for her the entire time. There was no one around, so I immediately ran here for the King. I don't know where Jasmine has gone, but she certainly is not at the forge." While listening to the narrative, Sharn had quickened her pace. She burst into Lief's meeting, just as Janye finished her explanation.

"Mother, what's the matter? I'm in the middle of something right now," Lief motioned at the delegates from D'Or as if to prove his point.

"Jasmine's missing," Sharn explained without any preamble. Lief jumped to his feet and was out of the room without a single word to anyone. He raced to the forge, not believing what his mother had told him.

"Jasmine! Jasmine, where are you?" Lief yelled as he tore through the house. He upended the kitchen table and tossed several chairs to the side in his quest to find his wife. Upstairs, the bedroom was exactly how Lief had left it that morning. In fact, everything in the house was undisturbed, as though Jasmine had just gone out for an impromptu walk. But that just wasn't like her. She would not have left without informing someone. And she certainly wouldn't have left Kree and Filli behind. The two animals had been following Lief through his search of the house, quietly providing what little aid they could in discovering where she could have disappeared to.

"Jasmine's gone. Alert the guards, tell everyone, Jasmine's…" Lief broke down and couldn't finish. His world was crashing down around him as he imagined what awful condition Jasmine was in at that very moment.

"Should we tell them about… about the baby?" Sharn asked. If the guards were looking for a pregnant woman, they may have more success.

"No, not yet. If word gets out…" Lief didn't have to finish his sentence. Janye and Sharn both knew that if the Shadow Lord were to discover that Jasmine was carrying the heir to the Belt, her life would be in grave danger.

Sharn turned to leave the forge, but stopped as she went through the doorway. "Doom is at Dread Mountain right now. Do you wish to send a message to him?"

Lief knew that Doom would be outraged, and would stop at nothing when he discovered his daughter's disappearance. They were not warm and outwardly demonstrative of their father-daughter relationship, but Lief and those around them could tell that it was a close and tight bond they shared with one another.

"Let Doom, and Barda know as quickly as possible." As if hearing and understanding the message, Kree flew to Lief's shoulder, offering his services as a messenger.

"Thank you Kree," Lief whispered and petted the black bird affectionately. He knew that the bird missed Jasmine just as much as he did.

"I'll write and send the message as soon as possible," Sharn offered her services as well.

Lief nodded, still numb about the whole situation. Sharn and Jayne left him, knowing that he needed time to process and think through what was going on.

"Jasmine," Lief whispered to himself, and allowed tears to silently drip down his face at the hopelessness he felt. His wife was gone, their unborn child in quite possible danger, and he couldn't do anything at the moment. He was lost and didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine opened her eyes slowly. She felt groggy, like sleep was trying to keep its hold on her as long as possible. She also felt incredibly sick, similar to the nausea she had when she first discovered she was with child.

"Ahh, you are awake. I was wondering when you would decide to open those pretty eyes of yours."

Jasmine looked at the source of the voice with fear in her eyes. As much as she knew it couldn't be, there was only one thought that entered her mind. "Dain?"

"That weak idiot got himself killed because of his own foolishness. My master just thought that seeing a 'familiar' face would allow you to loosen up a bit. He is very anxious to meet you, you know," the Ol explained. "My name is Jarl, if you must know." Jasmine tried to mask the fear that kept creeping into her brain. She knew that the master the Ol was referring to was none other than the Shadow Lord himself. He had been defeated, but never destroyed. For the citizens of Deltora, his terror was recent enough that they still lived in fear of what he could do to them. For Jasmine, she remembered the power he had held over her with the threat and promise of a lost sister.

"I will not cooperate," Jasmine retorted. She knew that she was really only bait, to bring Leif to the Shadow Lord.

"That is not a problem. That just gives me an excuse to destroy you, and the retched heir you carry with you," Jarl explained with a twisted grin on his face.

Jasmine's eyes went wide. "How do you know about my child?" she asked. Jayne was the only member outside of the royal family that knew about Lief and Jasmine's baby, and Jasmine trusted her with her life.

"My Master has many ways of discovering secrets. This is just one of many secrets you think is safe." Jarl gave Jasmine a pointed look. Jasmine again attempted to suppress the fear she felt. Jarl did not need any more encouragement than he already had.

"And when your husband comes to save you and the brat that you carry, my Master will finally get his revenge. The Belt of Deltora will be in his hands, and no heir will rise up to oppose him."

Jasmine recognized that the Shadow Lord did not know all their secrets. It appeared that he thought that by destroying Leif and the unborn heir, that he would not have anymore opposition. The Shadow Lord did not know about Marilen then, or her son, or the dozens of other citizens that Leif found to be related to Adin through one of his younger four children. She managed to hide the triumph she felt that the Shadow Lord did not know everything.

"You are so sure that Lief will come to save me. You know that royal marriages are not based on affection, but the position of the woman," Jasmine tried to bluff her way into making Jarl doubt Lief's love for her.

"Generally, that is the case. But my Master has always been very interested in you. He has seen the deep tie between you and the King. There is no doubt that he will come to rescue you. Just as he did when you came to rescue your 'sister'."

Jasmine mentally kicked herself; she had walked directly into that trap. That event still held very bitter memories; at how easily she had been manipulated, the anger she felt at Lief during the whole experience. To hear the Ol talk about the sister she had been so easily fooled by just increased her anger and made her want to fight the evil creature.

"You will never be able to get a hold of the belt. The minute the Shadow Lord touches it, it will destroy him," Jasmine shouted.

"Not if he destroys it first." The Ol then turned around quickly, signaling the end of their conversation. Jasmine was left alone, bound and trapped in a strange room with no idea even on where she was.

"Lief please, be careful," Jasmine quietly urged her husband through the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Lief could not stand just waiting around any longer. It had been three days since Jasmine had disappeared, and there had been no information about her. He would not take it any longer.

"I am going after her," Lief announced that evening as he picked at the meal his mother had forced him to eat.

"Lief, that is foolish. We have no idea where she could have gone," Sharn tried to talk sense into her son.

"We have checked the Forests, talked with our friends, and contacted everyone we think would know anything about her. She is not in Deltora. That means there is only one place she could be. She has been taken by the Shadow Lord." Lief did not want to believe that it was true, but he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Lief, you can not go alone," Doom advised his son-in-law. He had just returned from Dread Mountain, and was just as determined to find Jasmine.

"No, I will not allow you to go at all. Lief, let the guards deal with it. If she _was_ taken by the Shadow Lord, then it was obviously to get to you. If you go to the Shadow Lands, you will just be playing into his hands," Sharn explained.

"Mother, I can not just allow Jasmine to sit somewhere, whether it be in the Shadow Lands or hiding out in Withick Mire. Until Jasmine is safely returned to Del, I will not be able to rest," Lief lashed out.

Sharn let out a deep sigh. She knew that nothing could dissuade Lief once he was so set in his ways.

"How do you expect to find Jasmine before the Shadow Lord finds you?" Sharn asked, trying to put some reason into her son's head.

"I have thought about that," Lief said, annoyed that his mother was not trusting him as much as she should. "I will leave the Belt here, with Marilen. If anything should happen to me, it will still shine for her. When Jasmine returns and the baby is born, everything will return to the way it should be," Lief explained. Though he did not want to think about the possibility, he knew that he would do everything he had to, even sacrifice himself, to protect Jasmine.

"That is all good, but how to you plan to get into the Shadowlands?" Doom asked.

"The same way I did last time," Lief replied, giving Barda a knowing look. He nodded.

"I guess I will be going with you then," Barda concluded.

"And I will be going as well," Doom interjected.

"No!" Lief said firmly. "Barda and I will be able to handle it."

"Lief, maybe it would be best-" Sharn attempted to argue.

"No! Only Barda and I can go. We already know the way, so it will be easier," Lief tried to reason.

"Do not think that you are the only one who cares about Jasmine!" Doom shouted, anger making his face flush. "She is the only person I have left in the world! I want her back just as much as you do!"

Lief's face fell. He understood that Doom cared more for Jasmine than anyone else, except Lief. He knew that her disappearance hurt Doom just as much as himself.

"We have friends along the way. They are secretive, and don't react kindly to strangers. Bringing a new person along would only add to their hostility," Barda explained, trying to ease the tension between the two.

Doom and Lief looked at each other, trying to gauge the other's feelings.

"If you do not do everything you can to bring her back safely, my faith in the royalty of Deltora will be forever lost until MY grandchild takes the throne," Doom uttered in a cold voice.

"As will mine," Lief replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine shivered and listened to the steady drip-drip of water coming down from the roof of the tiny room. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself back in the Forests, cuddling in her nest as she listened to the very end of a spring shower. But nothing could block out the harsh reality. Jasmine was experiencing her worst nightmare; high, unyielding walls that cut her off from the nature she so desperately craved at this moment.

"Lief," she whispered to herself, her desperate plea for help and reassurance that would not come.

"Do not even think about it," a deep voice rumbled through the quiet darkness.

Jasmine turned to discover the source of the voice. As she did so, a light flooded the tiny room, momentarily blinding her. She couldn't see what had caused the light, and squinted to make out the figure now silhouetted by it.

"Little Queen, we have come for you," the voice said again, from the direction of the backlit figure. A group of strange creatures gathered around the figure, waiting for some sort of signal. When the figure snapped its fingers, they all burst into action, grabbing Jasmine with tiny hands and holding her down as tightly as possible.

A door behind the figure slammed close, cutting off most of the light. With a second snap, torches around the tiny room suddenly illuminated, bringing everything into clear view. Jasmine now recognized the Ol in the form of Dain, Jarl, and watched in horrified wonder as the creatures that held her down bound her tightly to a cloth covered board.

There were about ten of them, small, strong creatures. Their dark grey bodies were humanoid in appearance, except for the large hump on each back. They wore only a small cloth around their mid-section. As one tied down her flailing neck, she got a clear view of its face. Small, beady purple eyes were set atop two small slits that served as nostrils. The majority of the face was taken up by a large mouth. Each creature wore a wicked grin that displayed multiple rows of razor sharp teeth.

"How do you like my Nohgs? They are amazing creatures, are they not? Did you know that a single Nohg can take down a large mammal all by itself? They have incredible strength, and each Nohg eats at least 10 times its own weight a day. They are constantly feeding," Jarl explained, a grin to rival the Nohgs' on his face.

Jasmine cringed as one seemed to stare at her hungrily. "Luckily, I keep them well-fed. But I may just…forget… to feed them one day, if you do not cooperate," the Ol smiled again.

Jasmine could not do anything now, as the ties that bound her resisted any effort on her part to loosen or break.

"Now, milady, to make sure that the Belt will never been worn by an heir of Adin ever again."

* * *

Lief's head jerked up in panic.

"Is everything all right?" Nols asked as he paddled along in the still silence of the secret sea.

"I am fine," Lief replied shortly. "Just a bad dream," he murmured. The steady rocking of the boat had lulled him into a much needed sleep. Ever since Jasmine's disappearance, Lief's dreams had been plagued with nightmares, making his sleep short and far from restful.

Lief tried to shake the memory of his most recent dream from his mind, but the images were burned into his mind. Jasmine, trapped in a small, dark room, with nothing to comfort her. Bright light flooding the interior. The oddest part, Dain, walking towards her with an entourage of strange creatures he called Nohgs. And his threat to get rid of Adin's line. To get rid of their baby.

"Lief, are you sure you are all right? You don't look so good," Barda questioned.

"I am fine," Lief reiterated. "I just fell asleep and had a bad dream." Barda didn't seem completely convinced, but let the matter slide.

"We will be crossing the Forbidden Way soon. The Kerons will be happy about the flying leeches we will be bringing in," Nols explained. He had agreed to take Lief and Barda to the island of Keron when they had approached the Plumes about their plan to enter the Shadowlands, and had guided them through the darken caves. Lief nodded, and prepared to cover the boat with a canopy they had made specifically for this purpose. It tied down to the top of the boat in several places, making it much easier to prevent the blood-sucking insects from entering.

Just as Lief finished tying the last knot, he felt something hit his back through the canopy. The three occupants of the boat prepared to defend the tiny silts, knowing that some determined leeches would attempt to get to the warm bodies through them.

A short time later, much shorter than the last time, it seemed, the light of the Kerons' cavern shone through the thick covering, and the battering of the leeches ceased. Barda and Lief began to carefully untie the canopy, knowing that the Kerons would be more willing to listen to them if they had retrieved more leeches.

"Welcome cousins! It is nice to see you once again," they were greeted by the people of the island. Barda and Lief were very grateful to finally get out of the boat and stretch their legs.

"Barda, Lief! It is great to see you again!" Emlis greeted his friends enthusiastically. As he ran towards them, his face displayed confusion. "Where is Jasmine?" he asked after embracing the two.

"She is why we are here. She has been captured by the Shadow Lord," Lief explained. After uttering the words to the Plumes and Aurochs already, Lief was finally able to hide the majority of his emotions.

The Kerons nearest the companions looked at them gravely. They remembered the woman that had been with the King the last time he had come, and they were saddened that she could have fallen into the Shadow Lord's hands.

"You have come for the Pipe then?" the Piper asked, coming up behind her son.

Lief nodded. "We regret having to deprive you of your treasure once again, but I beg your cooperation."

She gave him a smile. "What have you to offer this time?"

Lief had expected this response. He motioned to two large packs that still sat in the boat. "We bring you gifts of the flying leeches you like so much," Lief pointed out the large pile that lay on the beach, "as well as treasures from the world above; food, clothes, and much more."

After inspecting the bags, she gave them a smile. "Thank you. I will allow you to take the Pipe, if you can prove that you can play with some skill."

Lief had expected this corollary as well. "My skill could never compare to that of yourself, or even that of some of your young ones. I am not asking to take your son with us again," Lief said quickly as her face became dark. "I am just excusing my poor experience." Lief then motioned for a pipe to be brought to him. He took a deep breath, and put his lips to the mouthpiece. He had taken two precious days out of his search to go to Raladin and receive some instruction from Manus before they had gone to the Secret Sea.

As Lief's fingers moved hesitantly over the holes within the pipe, he played a simple melody, one betraying his simple knowledge of the music.

The Piper gave him a scrutinizing look. "It will do well enough. But again, this is not enough to fight a strong, powerful Shadow Lord. Save its music for the opportune moment."

Lief nodded. "Now, if we could beg your indulgence one more time, we would ask to rest for a short time, and then would ask your help to enter the Shadowlands."

He was answered with a nod, and a shout at some nearby people for food and water. She led Lief and Barda to her own dwelling, and asked that they sit and rest there. They thanked her graciously, and began to eat with fervor. As Lief tore off some bread and chewed it hungrily, his thoughts wandered to Jasmine.

"I wonder if she is all right," he murmured, trying to hide his hurt and sorrow.

"Jasmine is strong. She will be just fine," Barda reassured him. Lief gave him a weak smile. He wanted to believe Barda's words, but something inside could not be calmed. There was so much more at stake then just Jasmine's life. The future of Deltora hinged on her safe arrival back. Marilen had reluctantly agreed to wear the Belt once again, but Lief knew that she had no desire to be Queen.

"Try to get some rest," Barda urged. "We will be in the Shadowlands soon enough, and you will need your strength."

Lief nodded mutely, and leaned back against a wall. His eyes soon closed in weariness, and he was asleep in moments.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter begins to be AU, as far as the last chapter of Dragons of Deltora is concerned.

Lief opened his eyes and stared at the blank wasteland before him. He reluctantly took in the bitter taste of defeat and despair. He glanced over at Barda, who had the same resolute, yet reluctant look in his eyes. The two companions began a frantic, methodic search for the underground passage that had taken them to the Shadow Lord's headquarters before. Within a few moments, Barda gave a shout of surprise.

"Lief, come see this," Barda urged. Lief rushed over, and felt like he was going to be sick.

A large boulder sat alone, out of place in the flat plain of the Shadowlands. Strange etchings surrounded the rock, some more prominent than others. The most prominent of these markings was a clear drawing of a group of strange creatures, each with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, the creatures from his dream, standing over a young woman. The woman was obviously dead; her stomach had been torn open by the jaws of the monsters. Within the detailed scratching of the stomach contents was a tiny baby, skinny and helpless.

Lief stared at the baby, and could not hold back any longer. A strangled cry escaped from his throat, and he slowly sank to the ground in despair. He was too late. The Shadow Lord had taunted his loss by carving it into this rock, to be sure that Lief knew he had failed.

"Jasmine," he murmured between sobs. Barda was not faring much better. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of the child that had never experienced life, and the precious woman that Jasmine was.

Lief and Barda sat near that rock for several hours, neither able to provide the other with any sort of comfort. As their grief consumed them, they did not notice what was going on around them.

Lief felt as though he would never be able to shed another tear; that he had used everyone within his body to mourn for his wife and child. As he slowly raised his head to plead to the heavens that he could join them in death, he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye.

Whirling around, Lief gasped in surprise. He had failed to notice the Wild Ones that had effectively surrounded him and Barda.

"Lief, play the Pipe. It's our only way to get away from these beasts," Barda murmured. Lief was reluctant to pull the instrument out however. Now that his grief had begun to dissipate, it had left him with a deep feeling of anger, and a desire for revenge.

"No. We will still face the Shadow Lord. He will pay for what he did!" Lief yelled out into the darkness. He clutched his sword tightly, daring the Wild Ones to come closer.

As a group of them attacked Lief, he brought the blade down on their heads. Driven by pure anger, Lief's sword kept twisting and turning, slashing down Wild Ones left and right. Barda struggled to keep up with Lief's furious attacks on the creatures.

It only took a short time for the attacking Wild Ones to realize that Lief had left none alive in his wake. They fled, scattering every which way. Lief was about to chase them, determined to take out his anger on something, when Barda's shout brought him back to reality.

"Lief! Here is it! The cavern!" Lief lost interest in the Wild Ones, and was now determined to find the Shadow Lord.

"He will pay for what he did!" Lief muttered under his breath, and followed Barda into the secret Resistance stronghold of the Shadowlands.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the long time between updates. I was hoping to get more reviews out of people before I posted the next chapter. So if you want more, review.

As always, nothing belongs to me except the plot.

* * *

They had reached the end of the cavern. Lief motioned for Barda to help him push out the boulder covering the entrance. Slowly, the rock moved out of the way. Lief scrambled up and out of the cave, and leaned back down to help Barda out. The older man slapped Lief's hand out of the way.

"I'm not that old," he grumbled, pulling himself out with some difficulty. Lief was amazed to find that a small smile had somehow found its way onto his face. The expression quickly vanished when he turned to face the Shadow Lord's factory.

The rotting piles of filth had diminished somewhat, mostly because of the loss of so many people from the area. Lief and Barda made their way carefully through the hills of trash to the door of the massive grey building. The wide double doors were slightly ajar, alerting them to the distinct possibility of being discovered.

"I'm going in," Lief finally said, his jaw set and a fire burning in his eyes. Barda could feel the rage emanating off of him.

"Be careful Lief," Barda advised. Lief gave him a non-committal nod, and rushed into the factory.

A bright light blinded Lief. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a very familiar room. Rows of large bins sat, this time empty and the words of their sides were gone.

"It seems he has given up on the Grey Guards," Barda observed.

Lief didn't reply. He was focused on the memory of seeing Tira, the young woman of Noradz, here in this room. He was also trying to orient himself in his memory of where he should go next.

Lief set out for a side door, completely focused on his goal. Barda hurried after him, reluctant to allow the upset King to lead them into danger. Yet he was equally reluctant to confront Lief. His current shock and grief was too great, and his emotions were very close to the surface right now.

Upon entering the second room, Lief knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be. A large stone corridor spread before him, branching off in several directions and leading to small blocks. While the prison itself was unimportant to Lief, the figure he saw in the doorway of one of the cells was very important.

"Tell me where the Shadow Lord is!" Lief demanded, his sword pointed directly at the Ol's heart.

The shape-shifter gave him a sinister grin. "We've been expecting you little King. The Shadow Lord will be wanting to see you."

Lief gave the Ol a glaring look. "He will pay for what he did." Lief's voice dripped with venom. "Now tell me where he is!"

"There is no need for that little King," a voice behind Lief spoke softly. Lief instantly recognized the tone that had haunted him during his first months as King. He turned slowly, allowing the Ol to slip from his grasp, as he faced the Shadow Lord for the first time.

"It is good to finally see you like this, face to face," the Shadow Lord sneered as Lief. Lief took in the figure that stood before him.

The Shadow Lord was tall, at least seven feet. His face was cloaked by a large black hood, obscuring all but a clef chin and a wicked grin. Lief's resolve increased, and he clutched his sword ever tighter.

"You will pay for what you did," Lief repeated his threat.

"Oh, will I? I think it is you that will pay, dearly, for your insolence. You really believe that you could defeat me? All your little stunts did was buy more time for you and the rest of your pitiful little race. But now, it is you who will be defeated!" The Shadow Lord raised his arm and revealed a blood red sword. The hilt was emblazoned with his own symbol, and the blade was at least four and a half feet long.

"If you want to die, then come forward now," the Shadow Lord taunted, bringing his sword down to guard his chest. Lief noticed that the sword was held very steadily over the Shadow Lord's lower stomach. His instincts told him this was the Shadow Lord's weak spot.

"Not if I kill you first!" Lief yelled, and leaped right towards the ominous figure. He brought his sword down on the Shadow Lord's neck, hoping to bring his sword up towards that spot, and away from his stomach.

Unfortunately, the Shadow Lord anticipated Lief's move, and thrust his sword up and away from Lief. He managed to keep his grip on the hilt, but only just. The Shadow Lord returned the blow with a swipe towards Lief's arm, slicing through his sleeve and leaving him with a bleeding wound.

"You think you are so cleaver little King. But if you were, you would have known where that little Queen of yours was before I took care of her," the Shadow Lord jeered at Lief.

Lief barely noticed his wound, or the words of the Shadow Lord. He was focused solely on exacting his revenge. His swung his sword up at the Shadow Lord's own arm. The blade connected with flesh and Lief's face displayed a grim triumph. The expression quickly gave way to one of shock and horror. The Shadow Lord's wound was mending right before Lief's eyes.

"I am the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. Don't think that you can get rid of me that easily!" The Shadow Lord mocked once again. Lief could not believe what he had seen. The blood that had dripped from the wound in the brief moments it had been opened had also disappeared from the garments of the evil creature.

"And now, you will die!" As the Shadow Lord brought his sword down to deliver a final blow to Lief, a shout brought both of their heads up and around.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lief!" The voice shouted again. "Take off his head! That is the only way to kill him!" A figure Lief knew very well was running towards him.

The Shadow Lord, quickly recovering from the interruption, again swiftly lowered his blade, preparing to lay it to rest in Lief's chest. Lief saw the barest glimmer of an opening, and vaulted himself forward, to close to the Shadow Lord for his sword to deliver the blow.

As the Shadow Lord attempted to recover from this odd move, Lief swung his legs around to collide with the Shadow Lord's. As if time had slowed, Lief watched the Shadow Lord begin to fall as he scrabbled to his own feet. His sword, now dripping with blood from his wounded arm, was poised at the Shadow Lord's neck.

"Now, you will finally die!" Lief said slowly and menacingly, allowing his blade to swing freely through the air, completing the arc on the other side of the Shadow Lord's severed neck. He watched disinterestedly as the body of the creature that had plagued Deltora for generations crumbled to ashes.

"You did it Lief! Great job!" Barda cheered the young King. But Lief ignored his praise. He had eyes for one thing only.

"Jasmine," he whispered, and ran towards the woman who now stood watching her husband with pride.

"What happened? We thought you were dead," Barda asked.

"What made you think that?" Jasmine questioned. Lief did not really care how Jasmine was alive, only that she was.

"When we first entered the Shadowlands, there was a rock that showed what looked to be the cause of your death. We had thought the Shadow Lord had placed it there to mock our journey," Barda explained.

"Now we know he placed it there to make us give up. What I do not understand is how he could also have given me a dream about the event," Lief murmured.

"What?" Jasmine and Barda asked in unison. Lief explained about the dream he had had while on their way through the Secret Sea.

Jasmine's head lowered, and Lief thought he saw some rare tears well up in her eyes. "That was not a dream," Jasmine murmured. Lief looked at her worriedly, wondering what was making her so unsteady.

"Jasmine?" Lief asked softly.

"That… that Ol, the one that looked like Dain? He actually brought those creatures into my cell. He treated them as though they were pets, and I was so scared that he actually would try to… to take away the baby," Jasmine murmured. Lief pulled her towards him more tightly, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. Everything is all right now. You are safe," Lief whispered into her ear.

"I think it's time we got home now. There's nothing left here," Barda stated. The couple nodded, and they made their way back to the Secret Sea.

* * *

Jasmine was exhausted. Every muscle in her body ached, and she was just ready to be finished.

"All right Jasmine, just one more good push, and we should have this baby out," Janye urged the young woman. Jasmine wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she had said the same thing hours ago, and the baby still was not born, but she didn't have strength enough for that. Jasmine felt ashamed that she could endure hard battles and months without proper rest, but that something as simple as childbirth was so difficult.

Jasmine screamed as she pushed once more, hoping with all her might that this would indeed be the last one. As Sharn squeezed her hand and kept motivating her, Jasmine felt she could not endure one more second. Just as she was about to give up, something changed, and an immense pressure was released. At the same moment, Jasmine heard something that made her heart soar. The shrill cry of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations! It is a girl!" Janye announced, handing the infant to Jasmine.

As Jasmine cuddled the tiny baby close to her, she felt the last several hours were finally worth it.

"May I come in now?" Lief asked from behind the doorway. Jasmine smiled as she ushered her husband into the room he had been banned from since early that morning.

"Come in Lief. There is someone here who wants to meet you." As Lief hesitantly opened the door, not wanting to anger his mother or Janye, his eyes fell on Jasmine and the tiny bundle she held in her arms.

"Come meet your daughter Lief," Jasmine beckoned. Without another word, Lief sank down to sit on the bed next to Jasmine. They stared into the face of the newborn, neither able to put into words the experience they were having.

"What do you think about the name Anna?" Lief asked. He had been thinking about that name for several months now.

Jasmine looked up at Lief. "I think it is perfect. Anna it is." Both returned to gazing at their daughter, mesmerized by her angelic face.

While all of Deltora celebrated the arrival of an heir that would be prepared to take the Belt when that time came, Lief and Jasmine just enjoyed holding their child for the first time.

THE END

I finally decided that I didn't really care about reviews, I just wanted to finish the story. Thank you to those who did review, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
